Can't Save Someone Who Has Fallen
by TheUltimateLokiFan
Summary: An Avengers AU in which there are angels existing on Earth. Natasha Romanoff is an angel who is assigned to persuade Loki Laufeyson to join Thanos. If he doesn't comply, she will have to dispose of him. Can she do it? Or will she cave and befriend the raven-haired god?
1. The Mission

_I am back with yet another story. I have had this idea in my head for a while now, not sure if it is going to work all that well, but I decided to give it a shot. I'll most likely be able to have quicker updates as well since school won't be in the way. So, without further ado...  
_

* * *

**Can't Save Someone Who Has Fallen**

"In the moment we're lost and found,  
I just wanna be by your side,  
if these wings could fly."  
- Wings (Birdy)

Chapter One: The Mission

High-heeled boots hit the tile floor, making only a slight sound that echoed as the woman made her way down the long hallway. She wore black pants, a black tank top with a tan jacket over it. She had shoulder-length, straight, red hair. Her blue eyes scanned the area around her, and as she looked right or left, looking down the halls, her straight hair would follow, swinging whichever way she turned her head. The hall wasn't narrow, but it wasn't wide either, and the walls were a darker shade of blue, and the floor, black. The red-haired woman moved to her right quickly as a man came around the corner, nearly running into her. She mumbled an apology as did he before they kept going their separate ways.

Finally, she took a right turn, heading down a hall which widened as she made her way, soon coming to a lobby. Once there, she immediately went to the automatic doors, they slid open as she neared them. She walked out. Now she walked onto the sidewalk, looking left then right, watching as cars sped by in the street on either side. She turned, walking left, now heading towards where she needed to be.

When she arrived at her destination, she looked up as she stood outside, just looking at the building, or rather, giant skyscraper.

The Empire State Building.

Why her employer had chosen this building she did not know, and she was confused, for it seemed to be an odd place for a hideout. But she knew that it was also the most unlikely place. She soon walked inside. Once inside, the woman took a good look around, noticing all the people who were inside. She could tell that some were locals, others tourists. The tourists were easy to pick out. Her blue-eyed gaze shifted. Two men were approaching her. They were wearing black suits, which reminded the woman of something, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What is your business here?" The first man asked, eyeing her suspiciously. The other man stayed silent.

"I'm here to see Thanos. If you would point me in the right direction, I'll be on my way." The woman replied, her tone serious and soft.

"Who are you?"

"Do you have an appointment with him?" The other man finally spoke up.

"My name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova. And to answer your second question, yes. He is expecting me. I have been working for him ever since he got a hold of this building." "Natalia" told them. She didn't really go by that name anymore, but she had to use it if she was to get to Thanos.

"Ah, the Russian spy. Follow us." The first man said, turning and walking away, the second following and soon walking side by side with him.

Natalia sighed, glancing at the ground before she raised her eyes and started walking, following the men.

They proceeded to lead her down the hall towards the wall where there was the large engraving of the Empire State Building, with the lettering of said building above it. Natalia wondered how Thanos could even keep himself from being known to the tourists, and of course others. These two men, how did they know that he was here? Were they working for him as well?

As the men turned, walking down a different hallway now towards the elevators, Natalia made sure to keep up with them. Once they reached the elevators, the first man pushed the button that would take them up. Within moments, the elevator doors opened to one of the elevators. Several people walked out, luckily not too many to wait for. Natalia and the two men stepped into the elevator, the doors closed.

The two men escorted her to another area of the building once they were on a higher floor. Natalia actually didn't know the floor that she was currently on, for she had been too busy thinking about how these two men were linked to Thanos. She had been zoned out, her gaze had been anywhere but on that little screen that showed the floor numbers.

Now they showed her to two large doors. Natalia canted her head, gazing curiously at the double doors. The doors were just a bit taller than what the average door would be. The men opened them, standing to the sides, letting her in.

"Good luck." One of them said before they both let go of the handles, letting the doors close behind her. She looked back, her eyes locked on the doors. She wondered what they had meant by that. She was slightly afraid now. She had never really met Thanos in person. She had only ever received her orders by letter, or by a messenger finding her and telling her what she was to do. All she knew was that she had worked for Thanos for a little while now, and not once had she seen him. Now that she was finally going to, she felt shivers run through her body, her heart beating rapidly.

She now started walking, her boots hitting marble. _Marble floors, that's expensive, _she thought. She looked upward, blue lights were shining down on her, and around her, lighting up the whole room in a blue hue. There was what looked to be a lounge area to her right. Two large couches sat there, a rectangle-shaped table in between them. There also was a large projection screen, and Natalia pondered over why Thanos would ever need that. She now looked straight ahead of her, noticing a large chair. Its occupant was sitting away from her.

She held her breath.

It was him. She knew it.

"I've been expecting you." His voice sounded deep, it had a dangerous edge to it.

"You have?" Natalia replied.

Thanos stood then he turned to look towards her. He was tall, nearly seven feet. He wore what looked to be some type of golden armor that shined. He was obviously more alien-like than human, especially with that purple face of his.

"But of course. In fact, I have been wanting to meet you for quite some time. You are the best at carrying out orders, far better than the others that are with me." He stated, now walking slowly down the steps which had led up to the throne-like chair. Once he reached the bottom, he approached her. Natalia felt more shivers run through her.

"Natasha Romanoff is your true name." He suddenly said, now catching Natalia off-guard.

"How did you - "

"You cannot keep such a secret from me. I have eyes and ears all around this city." He cut her off, standing in front of her now. He towered over her, just looking down at her with those rather creepy light blue eyes. Natasha had to avert her gaze, looking down at the floor, keeping her eyes on the marble surface until he spoke again, "Come, there is something I must show you before I give you your new assignment." He rumbled, now walking with his hands behind his back.

"Your attention should be on the screen." He commanded as what seemed to be a video started to play.

Natasha narrowed her eyes before she walked over, taking a seat on one of the couches as she watched the video.

There was a man talking, and Natasha listened intently. She sighed when she realized that she had already seen this video.

"I already know about this."

"Silence!" Thanos's loud voice sounded, making Natasha shut her mouth.

She continued to listen to the man speak.

_"Odd occurrences have been happening all over the world with witnesses claiming that they have seen angels. Yes, angels. Some claim that these 'angels' have white wings, while others say that they have black wings. Either way, these speculations seem to be pretty farfetched."_

Natasha rested her mouth against her fist as she listened intently to the rest of the video.

It was true, no matter what the man said.

Angels existed.

They had been existing for a while now. Natasha knew because she was one. Now, she looked towards Thanos, and he beckoned to her. She rose from the couch, walking over to him.

"Reveal your wings."

Natasha gave him a look as if to ask why, but Thanos just stared her down. She could tell he was getting impatient. She sighed, letting her wings be visible, and she spread them. They were black, and when they were fully spread out, they were at least fifteen feet long.

"Hm...so this is what your missions have done to your wings." Thanos murmured pretty much to himself.

Natasha still heard him though. She knew that she was not a kind person, nor was she a good angel. That's what she got for working for the wrong side. However, there was no going back, so, she had to keep doing her bad deeds. It was what she was made for. Her ledger was too red.

Thanos now pulled his light blue gaze from her wings, looking at Natasha again.

"Now, on to your mission." He said, now wandering to one side of the room, his hands still behind his back. "I need you to find someone for me."

Natasha listened intently, nodding. She folded her wings and hid them from sight again. "Who am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Oh, he's a rather difficult being to find. And with knowing that he is not like you, he will be even more difficult to track." Thanos glanced at her as he continued to walk around the room.

"He's not an angel?"

"You're correct. His name is Loki Laufeyson. His last location was nearby Time Square, but I assume he has moved by now."

"What's his physical appearance?"

"Tall, black hair, green eyes, fair-skinned, can be seen wearing suits, as well as any other normal clothing. On occasion, he does wear armor, but only ever when he is alone."

"What do I do when I find him?" She asked.

"Persuade him to join us. Use any means necessary. If he won't comply..kill him."

Natasha nodded, then she let her eyes flick down towards the floor. She had been made to kill people, especially since she had been working for Thanos, but for some reason, this mission felt as though it was going to be different. Almost as if she wasn't going to be able to kill this 'Loki'.

She shook her head. She _would _complete this, carrying out Thanos's orders and whether or not Loki died didn't seem to matter to Thanos.

"Why are you still standing here?" Thanos growled suddenly.

Natasha whirled, spinning on her heel as she went to leave the room.

"If you come back here with Loki, dead or alive, you will be greatly rewarded." Thanos told her.

She stopped in her tracks.

"What is the reward?"

"Your ledger wiped clean of all the red, and your wings...restored."

Natasha blinked, biting her lip, then she continued walking, opening one of the doors and slipping out, not once glancing back at the Titan.

* * *

_Review guys! Maybe it will give me the motivation to continue! :)_


	2. The Hunt

_Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it! The response to this story was a little overwhelming for me, even if it was just a few people who favorited/followed/reviewed. Once again, thank you, guys!  
_

* * *

"Anything you say can and  
will be held against you  
so only say my name."  
- Just One Yesterday (Fall Out Boy)

Chapter Two: The Hunt

Natasha had just left the Empire State Building, and she was now going to try to look for her target. He might as well be her quarry as well, if he did not join her and Thanos. She folded her arms as she walked, making sure to watch where she was going so she would not bump into anyone. That was easy to do in New York, and one could easily tick someone off by just rubbing shoulders. Her thoughts transitioned to what Thanos had said just moments ago. He told her he would _restore _her wings. Her ledger would be wiped _clean_. As much as she thought she should be happy about this, she didn't think she could be. No one's ledger could just be cleansed and everything would be forgotten. Her crimes would still have been committed. The lives she took, still taken.

She couldn't be fixed.

Yet, at the same time, Natasha wanted to believe deep down that she could live a care-free life. Her wings would be the purest white again, and she could be the good person that she had always wanted to be. She wouldn't have to work for Thanos. And maybe she could start a life with someone else.

Have a family.

She sighed, shaking her head. _Get your head out of the clouds, Romanoff_, she thought.

She squinted against the bright sun as she took a left, continuing her search. She then began to think as she walked. Thanos had said that Loki wasn't an angel, and if that was true, then what exactly was he? Perhaps a human? There was only one way to find out. Natasha ducked into an alley, leaning against the brick siding of one of the buildings. She closed her eyes, concentrating hard. She let her arms fall to her sides, she needed to be relaxed for this to work.

A pang hit her, somewhere in her chest, but that didn't pull her from her concentration. There were now at least eight million pangs.

Natasha frowned.

The pointer finger of her right hand twitched.

At least half of the pangs were taken away. She had to narrow her search down, for with eight million of those pangs, she would have gotten no where. She now opened her eyes, staring blankly at the outside wall of the building just across from her. She honed in on a few of the pangs, which now formed into what they really were: people. She could see them within her mind. She discarded any of the people who were female, then got rid of those who didn't have black hair.

She continued her search for another few minutes, narrowing it down to at least ten men. She thought for a brief moment, then she flicked her right wrist once. There were now only two men, both fair-skinned, both wore suits.

_Pang._

Natasha nearly jumped, the noise had spooked her just a little. The pang felt different than the others. It felt far stronger, and somewhat calm. So, she focused on it until she could hear a thump, then another, and another.

She was listening to one of the men's heartbeats, except now she was really listening. She had been able to locate all of those people by their heartbeats. It was a special gift that angels had. She knew that this heartbeat had to belong to Loki. Why else would the pangs and thumps sounded different?

She was on the move again, leaving the alley behind. Loki's heartbeat rang in her ears now as she walked along. He was currently near the Charging Bull. _I'll never get to him at this rate_, Natasha thought. She looked around her before taking a detour, going down another alley. She moved to stand behind a nearby dumpster, hiding herself briefly before she spread her dark wings. She gave them a good flap, but also using her legs to push herself up quicker. Once she had done that, she continued flapping her wings until she was high enough to let the wind blow beneath them. She now glided, heading towards Loki's location.

* * *

There he was, standing far from the large crowd gathered around the golden bull. He was looking at the people around the bull, just watching them crowd around it as if it were the most amazing thing the world had ever seen.

Natasha stepped out from the alley way that she had landed in, since she had just been observing him from around the corner.

Loki was tall, and he was just as Thanos had said. She couldn't tell if he had green eyes or not, but she knew it was him. He had black, shoulder-length hair, it was long and wavy, however, there were a few strands that were straight, and they were spiky. Natasha glanced around for only a moment, moving out a little further from the alley. She looked back towards where Loki was standing, only to find that he had completely disappeared.

"Really?" Natasha muttered in annoyance.

Luckily, she would be able to find him again. His heartbeat was thumping in her ears again, she closed her eyes to listen a little carefully. _Alright, where did you go? _She wondered, keeping herself focused on locating him again.

Thump.

_Thump._

_**Thump.**_

Natasha opened her eyes. That was strange, it was like he was right next to her. She turned around rapidly, hoping to see him standing there.

All she saw was the street to her right, the sidewalk she stood on, and the buildings all around her.

She tilted her head, her eyebrows drawing together as she narrowed her eyes.

This Loki was tricky, and Natasha knew she was going to have to work harder to find him, and more importantly, catch him off guard. She sighed, shrugged, went back into the alley, spreading her wings yet again.

_I will find you. You _can't _hide._

She took off into the air, flapping her wings a few times to get herself far enough off the ground. With one mighty stroke, she was high above some of the tallest buildings, gliding and tilting her body one way and then the other to help with turning and avoiding the skyscrapers and other structures. Her blue gaze flicked down towards the city, just watching the busy streets and people. She whipped her head to the right, hearing the thumping in her ears become louder.

She slowed down then turned and flew in the direction of the heartbeats. She soon came upon one building, obviously with others surrounding it, but it stood on the corner near the street.

Loki had to be here, for it was an apartment building, and this was where his heartbeat was being heard loud and clear by Natasha.

* * *

The moment that Natasha entered the apartment building, a woman's voice, who sounded like she was in her late forties, called to her from behind a counter.

"If you're looking for an apartment, I suggest you go elsewhere. We're kinda packed here."

"Oh, no. No, I'm not here for a place to live." Natasha said with a slight chuckle as she approached the counter. The woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Then, what _are _you here for?" She asked.

"I'm here to visit Mr. Laufeyson, does he live here?" Natasha inquired, her blue eyes locked on the woman.

"Yeah, he lives on the second floor, but, he wasn't expecting anyone today. Who are you?"

"My name is Natalia Romanova. I'm a good friend of his, we met a long time ago."

The woman suddenly smiled, then she replied, "Well, I'm sure he will excited to see you then. Go on up. The number of his room is two thirty-four."

"Thank you so much." Natasha spoke in a happier tone, flashing a smile at the woman before she continued on her way, heading to a set of stairs that would take her to the second floor.

Once reaching the second floor, she looked around, her eyes scanning the hallway as she continued to search for Loki's room. She canted her head, closing her eyes as she listened for Loki's heartbeat again. She could hear it, but it was distant.

She opened her eyes, took a left, and started walking down the hallway. However, as she kept walking, it seemed as though the beats were becoming more and more unclear. She sighed in annoyance, throwing her hands up in the air before she turned to walk back the way she had come, but this time, she kept walking. Her eyes darted around as she made her way down the hall. She kept checking the room numbers whenever she came upon a room, just in case she would accidentally walk right by his room. Even if she did that, she would still find his room, because his heartbeats would quiet down.

As she neared another room, her quick pace slowing down considerably.

_**Thump**_.

_**Thump**_.

Natasha looked at the door that when opened, would lead into the apartment. She looked to the left of the door, hanging on the wall was a square plaque.

_"234"_

A slight smirk came to her face before she quickly let it fade. She turned her attention to the door again, lifted her hand and knocked. She winced slightly, Loki's heartbeat was starting to give her a slight headache. With one flick of her left wrist, the heartbeat quieted until she almost couldn't hear it. She heard the sound of a lock being unlocked, and the door opened.

The first thing she saw was his emerald eyes, then his pale face as he answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

Natasha had almost barely heard him. She had been so drawn to his eyes that she almost felt like she was caught in a trap. She cleared her throat.

"Yes. My name is Natalia Romanova. Is your name Loki Laufeyson?" She asked, making her tone sound as sweet as possible. A friendly smile managed to make its way onto her face.

"Indeed it is. It is a pleasure to meet you, Natalia. If I can call you that, that is." Loki replied, a smirk coming to his face as he held out his left hand.

Natasha glanced at his hand before she grasped his hand in hers. "Of course."

A sizzling sound came from both of their hands as if something was burning.

"Ah!" Loki exclaimed, pulling his hand away from Natasha's. He looked at his hand, and his eyes widened. The burn marks seemed to be forming into some odd black-colored design. Once they had finished, Loki's skin no longer burned.

That didn't stop him from doing what he did next.

He lashed out, grabbing Natasha by her arm, pulling her into the room, shutting the door behind her. He then pinned her against the nearest wall by her neck. He held his left hand tightly against his chest.

"What in Odin's name was that?!" He demanded, glaring at Natasha who was clawing at his hand with her own.

"It is a mark...g-guardian angels give them." She easily lied, her eyes locked on Loki's face.

Loki just stared at her before he let her go, leaving her to catch her breath. He now held his left wrist with his right hand as he gazed at the palm of his left hand. The design, which was now most likely permanently marked there, looked like a few different things. It looked like the shape of a wing in one place, but then flames in another.

"Since when did guardian angels hurt people? How do angels even exist? Why did you give me this?" Loki shot his questions at Natasha like bullets.

"Okay, for one, I didn't hurt you...much." Natasha said, looking at him. "Angels have been around for a long time, most people just refuse to believe we exist."

"If you're an angel, where are your wings?" Loki probed, narrowing his eyes at her.

"If you would let me talk, I will give you all the information you want about us." She answered in an annoyed tone. She had now spent seven minutes with this guy, and she was already going insane. She felt like killing him and taking him to Thanos right now.

"Now, I gave you that mark so that we are connected. It will be easier for me to find you if you are ever in trouble."

Loki scoffed. "I am rarely 'in trouble'."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You asked about my wings? I just have them hidden."

Loki sighed, shaking his head as he let his hands fall to his sides. His gaze fell to the floor. "I can't believe this. What exactly are you protecting me from?" He asked, looking at her again.

"Thanos. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Another lie. Natasha knew that she would have to gain Loki's trust in order for him to listen to anything that she had to say. And if she wanted to persuade him to join Thanos, she would have to get all of his more friendly antics out of him. So, she would have to feign being good.

"What does he want with me?" Loki wanted to know, tilting his head as he crossed his arms.

"I don't think you want to know." Natasha replied, acting as if she knew what Thanos wanted with him. In all reality, she really didn't know what Thanos wanted with Loki.

* * *

_Tell me what you think guys! I love reading your reviews. :)_


	3. The Query

_Here's the next chapter, I do hope you guys will enjoy it. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and followed. You really inspire me to continue writing, and you make me feel good inside, so thanks again!  
_

* * *

"All I need is the air I  
breathe and a place  
to rest my head."  
- Say/All I Need (OneRepublic) 

Chapter Three: The Query

He had been pacing around the room for a good twenty minutes now, and Natasha could tell that he seemed to be trying to make sense of all that was happening right now. She watched him every time he would turn on his heel and walk the other way, or when he would stop to look at his left hand.

She crossed her arms, looking around his apartment. Now that she was really looking at the rather spacious area, it seemed comfortable. Her eyes wandered over a white, rectangle-shaped table which sat near a window. Lamps hung from the ceiling, and the shades of the lamps were colored green. There were a few chairs, but by the way they were positioned, as if they hadn't been moved, she could tell that Loki rarely had guests. Either that, or he didn't eat at that table.

Her blue eyes scanned the room further, noticing a small kitchen, which was nearby the table. Another window was positioned in the kitchen. There was a living room where two couches were sitting, which could seat three people each easily. They were both a brilliant shade of green. What was up with Loki and green? A smaller table than the one that was near the kitchen sat between the two couches, and there was an entertainment center across from it, complete with a television, DVD player, and so many other electronics that most people seemed to need these days.

Natasha knew she was only seeing just a little bit of the apartment, knowing there had to be other rooms. She shrugged, now turning towards Loki, who had stopped pacing and was now gazing out the kitchen window, looking out at the city. Natasha cleared her throat. Loki turned to look towards her.

"How about we start over?" She asked, a friendly smile coming to her face.

She knew she shouldn't be trying to get to know him, nor him her, but she was going to have to gain his trust somehow. She would have to make sure not to get attached to him, because then her mission would be in jeopardy.

"Only if you don't burn a design into my other hand." Loki replied, the uncertainty was clear in his facial expressions, and the tone of his voice.

"Oh, come on! You can only receive that once, it's sort of a rule among guardian angels. If it is done again, there are consequences." Natasha told him, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"What kind of consequences?" Loki asked, his eyebrows raising in interest.

"How should I know? I've never received any for that." She answered, smirking just slightly before glancing around, then turning her gaze back to him. "So, can we sit and talk?"

Loki nodded, gesturing towards the living room, and making his way over to one of the couches. "Take a seat."

Natasha thought for a moment before she pulled off her boots, setting them by the door. She figured it was only polite, and she didn't want to track whatever was on the bottoms of her shoes into his living space. She then made her way over towards the two couches, taking a seat on the one across from him. She knew he was already freaking out about this whole thing, so she didn't want to push it by sitting next to him. Besides, they barely knew each other.

"Well, should I tell you more about myself and angels in general, or would you like to talk about you?"

"You are making me sound self-centered." Loki joked, chuckling a little as he leaned back in his seat, folding his arms.

"Not at all. I was just asking." Natasha replied, allowing a real smile to come to her face.

Alright. So he had a sense of humor, that was one new thing she learned about him.

"Very well. What would you like to know?" Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

"From what my senses are picking up, you're not human. So, what exactly are you?"

She watched him as he leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees, folding his hands as he seemed to be thinking of a way to respond. His head was lowered, his gaze locked on the floor. He soon lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers as he started to speak, "I am two different beings, more or less."

Natasha's eyes narrowed, her eyes flicking towards the floor before going back to lock on him again. She nodded a little, staying silent so he could continue.

He began to talk about his life on a realm called Asgard. He had a brother named Thor, and his parents were Odin and Frigga, the king and queen of Asgard. He proceeded to talk about how he had lived his life in his brother's shadow, that Thor had gotten everything that he didn't. He continued to talk about finding out that he was a Frost Giant, which, Natasha had no idea what that was.

After he talked for a while, he finally brought his story to an end. They were both silent for a few more minutes, Loki's gaze locked on Natasha, her's on the floor. Natasha looked at Loki when hearing him clear his throat to get her attention.

"So, am I going to hear about you now, Natalia?" He asked, his head tilted to the side slightly, his emerald eyes didn't leave her.

"Um..." Natasha bit her lip.

Crap.

Why did she have to lie? Why couldn't she have just popped the question about whether or not he wanted to join Thanos?

_Ugh, I'm an idiot._

Loki's emerald eyes finally left her when he heard the sound of a telephone ringing. "I'll be back." He told her, and Natasha nodded.

Once he was out of the room, Natasha sighed in relief. She really hadn't wanted to talk about herself anyway. Really, there was nothing to talk about. Except for every bad thing she had ever done. She couldn't even remember anything that was worth being proud of, or even happy about. Then, that was when she remembered. There were good things that had happened. _He_ was one of them. Her _best friend.  
_

* * *

_Natasha flew over the landscape below her with great speed, everything seemed to be a blur. She would flap her pure white wings to gain more speed occasionally. She felt something lightly bump her wing. Another wing. She looked to her right, a slight glare coming to her face. _

_The man who flew next to her laughed. His eyelids closed over the blue hue that was his eye color, before reopening so he could look towards her again. His blonde, short hair waved only a little against the wind._

_"God, Clint. You almost threw me off-balance." She allowed a smirk towards him before looking straight ahead._

_"That was kind of the point, Tasha." He teased before he stopped moving his wings falling before quickly catching himself, flying underneath her before going up again to be on her left side. "Besides, I think you need to have more fun." He added, smiling._

_"That's a bit hard to do when you know that one day you're going to be responsible for someone's life." Natasha retorted, giving him a look._

_"Yeah, but who says that's gonna happen today?" _

_"Well, it's going to happen at some point. You know it." Natasha sighed._

_Clint shook his head, frowning before he looked forward. "You can't spend your days worrying about that."_

_"If I don't, then who will?" With that, Natasha pumped her wings, flying further ahead of him, just wanting to get out of the conversation._

_"Um...people who actually want the job?" Even if he knew Natasha didn't need an answer for her question, he still gave her one. Now he caught up to her with just two strokes of his wings. He looked over at her, his blue eyes locking on her face. _

_"Are you trying to tell me you don't want to be the guardian of someone's life?" She inquired, looking at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"I'm not saying I don't want to, but, I'm just saying that you should stop worrying about it. I doubt that you will be picked right away."_

_"Really? Why is that? What makes _you _so special?" Natasha teased, reaching over and poking his shoulder._

_"Oh, come on!" Clint laughed.  
_

* * *

"Natalia?"

"Huh? What?" Natasha looked up to see Loki standing near her, his arm on her shoulder. He quickly lifted his hand, taking his hand off her shoulder. He took a step back, then another.

"I'm sorry. You seemed like you weren't in this world." Loki said, placing his hands behind his back.

"You're right. I wasn't." Natasha sighed, looking at the floor like she had done already a few times. She really wished Loki didn't have to bring her back here. That time with Clint had been one of her favorite memories. Then again, most of her memories were bad, so any good one was just fine with her. And most of them had to do with Clint. She wished she could see him again...

"My brother wants to see me, so, if you want, you can stay here." Loki told Natasha, who's gaze lifted immediately to meet his.

"Oh, no, no, no. It's okay. I actually have to go meet with someone anyway myself." Natasha let out a very slight chuckle as she stood up, now walking over towards the door. She could hear Loki's footsteps behind her. She then reached down, picking up one of her boots and slipping it on, then did the same with the other. She reached for the door handle, grabbing it, turning it. The door opened. Loki's voice reached her ears again.

"Wait."

Natasha turned to look at him, and when seeing his expression, Natasha's eyebrows drew together. He seemed as though he was upset to see her go, she could see it in those emerald eyes, and his mouth held a frown.

"What?" She replied, watching him, her blue eyes staying on him.

"Will I see you again? Or are you only going to come find me when I'm 'in trouble'?" He asked, using hand gestures as well as he spoke.

Natasha couldn't help but to smile, a soft chuckle leaving her before she looked at the ground. She shook her head then looked at him again.

"I think our paths will cross far more than that. Just, don't purposely get yourself in trouble, got it?" She told him, smirking at him. He canted his head before he returned a smirk towards her.

"You have my word, Natalia."

"Good."

With that, Loki watched her leave, and when hearing the door click shut, he frowned a little. Despite just meeting her, Loki couldn't help but feel like he needed to have her around. He hadn't had anyone near him except for maybe Thor, and Thor rarely came to visit, let alone stay for a few days, since he normally stuck around New Mexico where his new girlfriend was. Loki rolled his eyes, now walking away from the door to get ready.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Thanos's voice echoed throughout the room as he stood from the large chair that he was nearly always sitting in. His light blue orbs were locked on Natasha as she made her way over to him. She stopped when she was close but still a good distance away from him.

"Of course I did. He will be much easier to find with the mark I gave him." Natasha informed Thanos, watching him.

"Good. And what of my question for him? How did he respond to that?"

Natasha stood extremely still, her muscles tense, her eyes went to the floor, her head lowered a little.

"You didn't tell him?"

Natasha shook her head, and she jumped when hearing something crash to the floor. Glass shattered. She lifted her head just slightly to look towards what had been thrown. Whatever Thanos had been drinking was splattered on the marble floor. The glass of the shattered cup was lying there with the liquid, but it was scattered around as well.

**"You didn't tell him, did you?!"**

Natasha wanted to flinch, but she kept herself from doing so, her eyes now stayed locked on the dark floor. That is until Thanos seized her by the neck with one large hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I gave you **one **job, Natasha. **One**! And you still managed to screw it up?!" Thanos was fuming, and Natasha desperately wanted to pull her gaze away from that dreadful, angry face.

"T-this is the first thing I've s-screwed up." Natasha replied.

Thanos managed to compose himself a little bit.

"That is true. Even so, why did you not ask him? Why did you not **kill **him if you couldn't do such a simple task?" Thanos seemed much calmer now as he let go of her neck.

Her eyes were glued to the floor again.

"I figured that gaining his trust would be easier, so that by then, I might take him here. Then maybe he would agree to join you because he would find a friend in me." Natasha said, daring to look up at Thanos again, who looked as though he was pondering her words. His left arm was crossed over his chest, his right elbow resting on it, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

Soon, he looked at Natasha, a devious smile on his face as a deep chuckle rumbled from him.

"Well, well, you have impressed me yet again. This could turn out for the better." Thanos chuckled again, turning to walk back towards his chair. "Continue with your game, Natasha. I think this is far better than my previous ideas. Brilliant thinking."

Natasha nodded, allowing a slight smile, then she turned to leave.

"And Natasha, the next time you come here, I want him to be with you. If he has declined my offer, I want to see his dead corpse." Thanos told her.

"Will do.." Natasha replied as she kept walking until she was out of the room.

After she had closed the door, she leaned against it, sighing.

_I can kill him if it does come to that..right?_

She sighed, shaking her head, running one of her hands through her straight red hair. Then she turned down the hallway, heading to the elevator.

* * *

_In the end, you will always review. ;) No, really guys, review. I enjoy hearing what you think about my stories. :)_


	4. The Meeting

_I still find the response to this story overwhelming, guys. Thank you so much for your follows, favorites, and reviews! For my first AU, I'd say I'm doing pretty good.  
_

* * *

"Put me to sleep, evil  
angel. Open your  
wings, evil angel."  
- Evil Angel (Breaking Benjamin)

Chapter Four: The Meeting

_"Natasha Romanoff." A deep voice sounded, making Natasha raise her head up rapidly, her eyes locking on the one who had spoken her name. _

_A shiver ran through her as she looked to her right, looking at Clint, who gave her a reassuring nod, a smile on his face. She gazed into his blue eyes for a moment before she turned back towards the man who was in front of them. He beckoned to her, wanting her to come to where he was standing, which he just so happened to be standing behind a podium. He watched her with his one eye, and there was a slight smile on his face. A smile he normally only ever gave to the ones he truly cared about. Once Natasha was standing next to him, she looked over at him._

_"Well, Nick? Who is it?" Her voice came out soft, for she was extremely nervous. She wasn't even sure if she could do this._

_"Take a look." He replied, looking down towards the podium as his hands hovered over it briefly before going off to the sides. _

_The image of a man appeared. Natasha studied him for a moment, but she didn't really see anything all that interesting about him. And on top of that, he was younger, most likely in his twenties. _

_She shifted her gaze to look at Nick again, sighing slightly before she allowed a little smile on her face. "I guess I can try to keep him out of trouble. It seems like he needs it, anyway."_

_"Yes, he does. Very much so."  
_

* * *

_Months passed, and Clint was really starting to miss having Natasha around all the time. She seemed to make his day brighter, made his troubles all fade away for a few hours, if not more than that. He looked around, currently standing in a wide open field. There were trees all around, but further from where he was, which was dead in the center of the field. This had been one of the places where Natasha and himself would sit and talk for hours on end. It was Natasha's favorite place, as she had once said. _

_He sighed, sitting down before he leaned back, soon lying down in the grass, spreading his wings out behind him. He had to stretch them, for he could feel tension in them. He put his arms behind his head, looking up at the blue sky. White clouds were painted in it, which made Clint smile. He always liked it when there were clouds in the sky, for when there were not, he felt that the sky was blank. That the sky was nothing without them, even if others would argue that that was false. _

_It was kind of like him and Natasha. He was nothing without her. He didn't know if she felt the same, but he wished that he did know._

_"Clint!" A loud, but shaky voice sounded. _

_Clint sat up quickly, folding his wings before hiding them from sight._

_Natasha._

_He was on his feet faster than someone could blink. He turned towards her, just in time too, because Natasha flung her arms around him, hiding her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, but he was slightly shocked._

_"Nat, what's wrong?" He asked, but Natasha just let out a sob. Then another. "Hey, shh.." Clint just held her close for a few minutes, leaning his head against hers. When it seemed like she was starting to calm down, Clint looked at her._

_"Nat? Are you okay? What's wrong?" His voice was soft as he spoke to her._

_Natasha sniffed before she looked at him with red, puffy eyes. She bit her lip before she tried to speak, "I-I did something bad. Really...really bad."_

_Clint tilted his head to one side, his eyebrows furrowing together. He was confused. _

_"What do you mean you did something bad?"_

_"I'll start from the beginning." Natasha replied, sniffling again, soon reaching to wipe her eyes._

_Clint pulled away from her, figuring she would be okay without him so near now. He crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on her as he awaited to hear what Natasha had done._

_"The guy that I was assigned to never had good intentions with anything. In fact, he often talked about robbing others, and even worse, killing people. When I told him that I was his guardian angel, he figured that was a sign that he could do whatever he wanted really. So he could have gotten into trouble and then say, 'Well, I have a guardian angel, so you can't do anything to me.'"_

_"Okay." Clint said, nodding a little._

_Natasha continued, "Then today came. He had already had so many incidents with people who most likely wanted him dead. Because I had protected him the last few times, he thought I was coming to save him this time." _

_Natasha shook her head, fighting tears again._

_"I...I just couldn't stick around him anymore. He wasn't grateful for anything that I did for him, except when it came to me beating the snot out of someone who wanted to harm him. On top of that...I couldn't watch him steal or attempt to steal from others. I-I let him be killed in an alley. I watched him...d-die. And because of that..."_

_Natasha shook her head, closing her eyes. She didn't want to see Clint's face as she made her wings visible, and spread them out to the sides. _

_No longer was there a beautiful white that colored them. _

_They had been polluted by the dark color of black._

_Clint's eyes widened, his mouth had previously dropped open when she had said that she basically abandoned the young man she was supposed to guard. He took one step back, his arms falling to his sides._

_Natasha opened her eyes, looking at him, noticing that he seemed to be frightened._

_"Your wings..." Was all Clint could say, and it was said just above a whisper, so Natasha almost couldn't hear him._

_"Clint, you don't have to be afraid.." Natasha tried, but she simply couldn't speak anymore. She put her hand over her mouth, shutting her eyes as tears ran down her face. _

_"God, Natasha. Why? Why would you _ever _do something like that?" Clint's tone seemed to escalate now. The worry was clear in his eyes, his voice, frantic. "What were you thinking?!" He added. _

_"I don't know, okay?! I was tired of that kid's crap! I just wanted it to end!" Natasha shouted back at him, her hands balling into fists. Her wings were raised a little higher than before, and somehow, they seemed to make her look even more menacing than before. _

_"Why didn't you take that to Fury?! He could have fixed it, could have given you -"_

_"He_ could _have, Clint. He _**could **_have. But that's not going to happen now, is it? It's a bit late to change things." Natasha said, lowering her voice back to normal. She crossed her arms, lowering her wings, soon folding them, and hiding them. She was ashamed to even have them now. She hoped Fury would find out, and turn her into a human, or even better; get rid of her completely. Erase her from existence._

_Clint shook his head, sighing, then grabbing the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb. His left arm was folded over his chest, his right elbow resting on his left arm._

_"I can't believe this. This..this isn't you." Clint muttered, but it was loud enough for Natasha to hear._

_"I know. Clint, believe me, I can fix this. You know me, I can get out of things -"_

_"No, Natasha. I don't think I do know you." Clint replied, looking at her now, his right arm folding over his chest with his left now. His expression frightened her. His eyes were locked on her, a stoic look had taken over his once sympathetic one._

_"What do you mean you don't know me?" Natasha inquired, canting her head, her emotions were already screwed up, why was he screwing with her more? He had to be joking._

_"I mean _I don't know you_. I thought I did, but I don't." Clint answered, frowning before he turned around, starting to walk away, his arms falling to his sides again._

_Natasha followed after him, catching up to him soon enough, reaching towards him._

_"C-Clint, wait." Her voice was shaky, like she was going to cry again. She couldn't be losing him. Anyone but him. Her closest friend._

_She grabbed his bare, left arm._

_A sizzling sound came from where she had put her hand, and instantly, she pulled it away, as Clint cried out in agony. _

_Natasha could feel the tears filling in her eyes as she looked at her hand, her lip quivered as she lifted her gaze to look at Clint again. _

_He looked at his arm where a strange, blackened design was marked into his skin. He looked back at Natasha, his jaw clenched._

_"What..the hell..was that?" Anyone could tell that he was angry with the tone that he was using towards Natasha._

_"I-I don't know. Why do you expect me to -"_

_"Just, stay away. Alright? I...never want to...see you again." As Clint said the words, it hurt him, a lot. He had almost stopped speaking. _

_Natasha bit back a sob, biting hard into her lower lip. Clint unfolded his wings, and with one powerful stroke, he was in the air. He flew away faster than Natasha had ever seen him fly before. She dropped to her knees, putting her face into her hands as her body shook with uncontrollable sobs and gasps.  
_

* * *

Loki walked along on the path in Central Park, where Thor had told him to meet him. The park was so big though, his brother could be anywhere. Loki had decided to stick with a white shirt, one that he would usually wear with one of his suits, and he wore black pants, along with black shoes. He had his hands in his pockets, his emerald eyes scanning the area around him for any sign of his brother.

It took him ten minutes, but he finally found Thor, who was sitting on one of the park benches. He wasn't nearly as nicely dressed as Loki, but it worked with him. A plaid shirt and jeans, which Loki could never see himself wearing. Upon seeing Loki, Thor jumped up, walking over to Loki and capturing his younger brother in one of his bear hugs. Loki laughed a little with what air he had before it was taken away as Thor hugged him tightly.

"Thor...your grip.." He squeaked out, causing Thor to laugh and set him down.

"I'm sorry, I was just so excited to get to see you. How have you been?" Thor smiled that radiant smile of his.

Loki allowed a smile to come to his face, simply because it felt so good to see Thor again after him being gone for so long.

"I've been alright. What about you?" Loki replied.

"Everything has been great, really. Things between Jane and I are good."

Loki nodded a little. That was her name, he had forgotten.

After a little while, the two of them walked around the rest of the park, catching up with each other more as they went along.

* * *

Natasha had just left her apartment that she had gone to after meeting with Thanos. She had wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a while, but also to grab a bite to eat there, since she had had food leftover from one of the many food places she had eaten at previously. After she had left the apartment building, she took a right, making sure not to accidentally bump into one of the many people in the city.

She wondered where Loki was now.

She knew she shouldn't bother him, since he was most likely with his brother by now. However, she still had a job to do, and that was to eventually ask him to join with Thanos, or to kill him. The second option continued to bother her, but she didn't know why. _This is why you should have just went with Thanos' options_, she scolded herself mentally.

She shook her head, looking ahead of herself as she kept walking. She had to find Loki. So, she tapped into the marking on Loki's hand.

She found him instantly, knowing now that he was in Central Park.

Natasha smiled slightly before she then concentrated, focusing on Loki's heart beat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She wasn't using it to track him, obviously, since she had already found him.

She simply wanted to hear it. However, she had to stop listening because she envisioned herself killing him, and ending that calming sound.

She took a right turn when she saw an alley way that she could easily hide herself in. Especially since it was a darker pathway. With that, she spread her dark wings, then launched herself into the air.

"A guardian angel? Brother, that sounds like a fairy tale to me." Thor said with a laugh.

"It's true, Thor." Loki gave Thor a look, an eyebrow raised.

"Really? Did you see her wings?"

"Well..no."

"Then how do you know she really is an angel?"

"I believe her."

"Hm. Well, I should very much like to meet her."

"Congratulations, big guy, you get the chance to." A new voice interrupted Loki before he could utter a syllable.

Both of the brothers turned to look behind them, Natasha was standing there, crossing her arms.

"When did you...? How did you..?" Loki stuttered, giving her a strange look.

"I have my ways." Natasha explained, without really explaining. She now looked over at Thor. "Is this your brother?"

Loki watched her, still in confusion before he looked over at Thor then back at her.

"Yes, indeed. Thor, this is Natalia Romanova. Natalia, Thor." Loki said, gesturing between the two of them.

Natasha held out her hand, smiling at Thor as he took her hand, shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Thor said, smiling right back at her.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." Natasha replied, her smile not fading.

Outside she was smiling, inside, she certainly was not. If Loki had known more about her, he could have revealed everything about her as an angel. Especially since she wasn't a normal angel.

"Well, shall we all go back to my place? We could chat more there." Loki asked, and he watched as Thor eagerly nodded his head, Natasha just watching him briefly. "Fine." She murmured, and Loki nearly didn't hear her.

She stayed behind them both as they walked ahead of her, heading towards Loki's apartment. She sighed. What was she going to do with him?

She couldn't help but let a slight smirk come to her face as she got an idea.

Oh yes, it was a brilliant idea.

* * *

_Review, guys! :)_


	5. The Indiscernible

_Oh my God. I am so sorry for not updating quickly, guys! Really I am. I've been extremely busy, and writer's block was really killing me. But now, I finally can present to you...Chapter Five.  
_

* * *

"Ever after never came,  
and I'm still waiting for  
a life that never was."  
- I Am Only One (We Are The Fallen)

Chapter Five: The Indiscernible

Natasha was the last one to enter through Loki's apartment door, so she closed it behind her, slipping her boots off before she walked over to where Loki and Thor were. Thor was sitting on the couch across from Loki. Natasha let her eyes flick between the two, just watching them as they seemed to be in conversation. She padded over to the couch Loki was sitting on, taking a seat next to him, but still distancing herself from him.

She watched them, her blue eyes traveling from Loki to Thor, then back again. She noticed that Thor was making a lot of hand gestures as he spoke, indicating to Natasha that he normally talked with his hands. She listened to Thor as he spoke of a variety of events that have happened to him recently, and Natasha observed Loki occasionally, watching and listening to how he reacted to Thor's words.

A half hour passed, and Thor turned to Natasha, who seemed to have been in a daze, for her eyes were locked on the table that sat between the two couches.

"Natalia? Would you mind sharing a few things about yourself?" Thor kindly asked, a soft smile on his face.

Natasha pulled herself from her thoughts, her eyes flicking towards Thor, and she soon fixed her blue-eyed gaze on him.

"I don't think you need to hear about me." Natasha said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, but I do!" Thor exclaimed, beaming.

"Yes, I do believe you were going to tell me about yourself before I had to go meet Thor. So, you owe me, Natalia." Loki told her, smirking.

Natasha turned to him, "I don't owe you anything," She looked towards Thor before turning her gaze back to Loki, "but I guess telling you a few things wouldn't hurt."

Thor and Loki listened very carefully as Natasha told them about some of her past, as well as how she came to be a guardian angel. Natasha was very careful however, for she did not want to give away the fact that she was not who she seemed to be. She decided to at least share one thing that she did wrong as an angel, the one thing she regretted, no matter how much she tried not to admit it. She knew that she would also have to twist the story just a little bit.

"I did screw up though. Bad." She murmured, causing Thor and Loki to look at each other with confused expressions before they looked back towards her.

"What do you mean?" Loki inquired, canting his head.

Natasha sighed, looking down towards the floor as she leaned back into the couch, crossing her arms.

"If you do not wish to explain, you don't have to.." Thor drifted off as Natasha held up a hand before she let it fall back to its place on her other arm.

"It's fine. I can tell you two. But you can't tell anyone. Alright?" She said the last bit of what she was saying sternly.

Loki and Thor nodded, both of them voicing their promise to say nothing of the things that she was telling to them.

Natasha allowed a slight smile before she started to speak, "It happened a year and a half ago. I was assigned to watch over a young man. I was supposed to keep him out of harms way, keep him from doing stupid things. However, I found that he was far from saving. He would constantly cause trouble with others within the city. One day, a group of men found him. I wasn't with him at the time, and I could sense that something was wrong when his heart rate had accelerated. By the time that I reached the area of the city that he was in..he was dead. I was too late to save him."

For a good ten minutes at least, no one said a word. Natasha could tell that the two of them were just trying to take all of what she said in. Loki had his hands folded, his elbows resting on his knees. His eyes were locked on the floor. Thor's eyebrows had drawn together, and the rest of his facial features seemed to form a more sad expression on his face. He also seemed to be in thought. Sighing, Natasha tilted her head down, her eyes now on the floor.

"It wasn't your fault."

Natasha lifted her head, blue eyes locking on Thor's face. _If you had known the real story, you wouldn't be saying that_, Natasha thought.

She was about to reply to Thor, but the telephone rang, causing Loki to get up from his seat, walking towards where it hung on the wall. Natasha heard him mutter a few things, but she didn't bother to listen closely. After a moment or two, Loki called Natasha's name, or at least her alias, and she turned around in her seat, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's for you." He told her, his eyes following Natasha as she stood and walked over to him, taking the phone from his hand carefully, bringing it to her ear.

As Loki walked back towards the two couches, Natasha pulled her gaze away from him, looking down towards the floor as she spoke, "Hello?"

"Thanos has been awaiting to know what has become of Loki. Have you questioned him about joining with us?" A voice asked, and Natasha's head lifted a little as her eyebrows furrowed together. She knew this voice. It was one of the men who had taken her to see Thanos.

"Has he now? I haven't gotten that far yet, I am still...well..it's complicated. And how do you know my name?" Natasha, her voice quieter now, wrapped her free arm around her middle. Her blue eyes were locked on Thor and Loki briefly as the two of them were talking amongst themselves.

"Thanos keeps no secrets, at least those that he deems unimportant to keep."

"Whatever, that doesn't matter, I shouldn't have asked. Tell him that I have a plan, and I will execute it as soon as possible."

"Will do. Remember, he doesn't like to wait. So I suggest you hurry and get the job done."

With that, the man hung up, causing Natasha to roll her eyes, hanging the phone up on the wall.

"Who was that?" Thor asked, curious, his eyes on Natasha as she made her way over to them, taking her seat next to Loki again.

"Oh, that was just one of my coworkers," Natasha said with a laugh, "he's always pestering me, telling me our boss will fire me if I don't clean up my act."

"He sounds annoying." Loki commented, glancing at Natasha, who couldn't help but let out another laugh.

"He is. Very much so." She laughed again, hearing Thor and Loki letting loose a few chuckles as well.

After a minute or so, they were silent again, that is until Thor stood up from the couch.

"Brother! You have a console of Wii games and you didn't tell me?!" Thor exclaimed, looking at Loki with one of the biggest smiles ever.

"For your information, it's Nintendo Wii, and I didn't tell you because you will surely break it." Loki replied with a sly grin.

"Come now, Loki. I won't break it. Let's have some fun." Thor said, pulling the gaming console from where it had been hidden. He then began sifting through the games, and gathering the Wii remotes.

"Very well..but if you break something you're paying for it." Loki informed the elder brother. Soon, he looked towards Natasha, watching her for a brief moment.

Natasha was in deep thought, going through many things in her mind. She jumped when Loki touched her right arm. He jerked his hand away the minute that she jumped, watching her with concern in his emerald eyes.

"Natalia? Is something wrong?" He asked, now letting his hand rest where he had had it on his knee previously.

"I...I think I just need to go for a walk..I'll be back in a while." Natasha said, standing up instantly, ignoring Loki as he tried to get her to stay and play a few games with him and Thor. She put her boots on and headed out the door, and she accidentally slammed the door as she did so. She started walking quicker, she could sense other residents walking towards their doors, most likely to see who or what had caused such a racket. Luckily, she made it around the corner and down the stairs before anyone saw her. She didn't reply to the woman on the main floor as she tried to speak to her.

* * *

Once Natasha was a few blocks away from the apartment building, Natasha stood near a food place, standing with her back to the building, leaning against it. It was almost night now, the lights in Time Square were not far away from her. She could feel tears in her eyes that wanted to leave, but she wouldn't let them. She couldn't.

_I don't think I do know you. _

Clint's words that had been said to her so long ago still hurt Natasha, and just talking about her past with Thor and Loki made the pain worse. But her past with Clint wasn't the only thing bothering her.

It was Loki, and what she would have to do to him. Natasha didn't know what was worse; killing Loki, or making him become one of Thanos' henchmen. Someone he could use over and over again. Just like he was using her. Now, Natasha finally let the tears fall, shutting her eyes. She could honestly say that she didn't care if others saw her cry, she knew that they wouldn't say or do anything to help her or make her feel worse. That is until one person finally did stop.

"Hey waterworks, you alright?"

Natasha wiped her eyes rapidly, now looking at the stranger. He had brown hair, which stuck up a little in the front due to something he must have put in it. He had matching brown eyes as well. He had odd-looking facial hair, but it seemed to suit him just fine. Speaking of suits, he was wearing one. Natasha shook her head a little, tilting her head down and hiding her face as she wiped her tears.

"I'm fine." She replied gruffly, not really in the mood to be talking to anyone.

"Yeah, the tears kind of said otherwise. Tony Stark." He said, holding out his hand.

Natasha just glanced down at his hand but she didn't dare touch his hand.

"Natalia Romanova." She looked at Tony, watching him closely.

"So, that's what you're calling yourself now." Another voice stated, making Natasha freeze.

"Come on, you can't let me be alone for five minutes with someone who doesn't seem to be doing well?"

"Oh, shut up. You barely know her." The voice retorted and as they stood next to Tony, Natasha didn't dare to look up at them.

"Why are you so cold all of the sudden?" Tony inquired, watching the other person, who just so happened to be..

"Clint...it's been forever..." Natasha muttered, her voice almost inaudible because of her soft tone.

"No kidding." Clint crossed his arms, just watching Natasha, noticing that she wouldn't look at him.

"Wait, you two know each other? Small world." Tony reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell and answering a call.

Natasha shivered, folding her arms as she kept her gaze on the ground. She simply couldn't look at Clint, who now had a slight frown on his face.

"Natasha -" He started to say, taking a step towards her, but Natasha waved him away. Soon after that, she started walking away.

"Just, don't talk to me.." Natasha told him as she kept walking, heading towards an alley.

Once there, she spread her dark wings, and she leaped into the air, deciding that maybe a good flight is what she needed.

* * *

After hours of flying, Natasha grew tired. She thought about going to her apartment, but then she remembered that she still had a plan to go through with. So, she started flying back to Loki's apartment.

When Natasha went to Loki's apartment door, she noticed that it was unlocked. There was a reason why she had come back here, instead of heading back to her own apartment. She quietly entered, closing the door behind her as silently as she could. She knew that this was the perfect time to carry out her plan. She saw Thor sleeping on one of the couches, but she saw no signs of Loki. However, she could sense Loki.

Natasha made her way over to a room she hadn't seen before, and it just so happened to be Loki's bedroom. How could he even afford an apartment like this? It was bigger than hers. She let that thought slip from her mind as she approached Loki's bedside. Natasha could hear Loki's heartbeat clear as day when she tapped into that ability of hers to hear heartbeats. She knew she would never get tired of hearing his heart beating. She wished that she didn't have to extinguish that beautiful sound.

As she watched Loki sleep, she reached towards him, resting her hand on his shoulder, using another one of her abilities now.

This one would definitely spike confusion in Loki when he would meet her in the morning. After a few minutes, Natasha lifted her hand, and she proceeded to walk towards the door to his bedroom, and once she was out of Loki's room, she made her way towards the apartment door. She left, her only destination was her bed now. She desperately needed sleep after today.

* * *

_Review! :) I am still so terribly sorry that you all had to wait so long. I hope this chapter was enjoyable._


End file.
